thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Masterz
Brawley X Masterz'' is a skilled warrior. He is a Pyrus specialist and is a swordsman''. He is usually referred to as ''Masterz. He refers to the world he lives in as Dimensionsverse. Personality '''Masterz is a determined and a natural-born leader. Although, he sometimes lets his bad attitude get the best of him which can mess him up. He may not seem like it, but he is shy and kind. Masterz can also be a hothead and does not like to lose. Characteristics Whenever Masterz is in a situation with others that he can handle, he prefers to lead. He rarely follows anyone. His anger can be a great advantage and disadvantage in battle. He is all about powerforce, the balance of strategy and brute force. History Background Brawley X Masterz was only 9 years old when cards fell from the sky on Earth. What came out of one of his was a Pyrus Gorem. Through long trials, battles, and adventures, Gorem became Pyrus Hammer Gorem overtime. However, after all Bakugan returned to the New Vestroia, Vestals invaded and Gorem was captured. Masterz partnered up with an escaped prisoner, Pyrus Freezer. Masterz freed Gorem and many other Bakugan, but he kept both Gorem and Freezer close. He decided to enter a tournament held by the Six Ancient Warriors. Gorem had told Masterz that it would be better if he had entered with Freezer. There, he met Axel Payne. Out of thousands of competitors, Masterz place third. For showing great power, skill, and willpower, Apollonir rewarded him with a gift from the Perfect Core; a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, stronger than any other Bakugan alive. The Neo Dragonoid called itself Drago. Masterz entered a tournament on Earth where he met Ventus Phantom and Destroyer, and reunited with Axel. The 4 of them became a brawling team. When word got to the Vestal government how their armies were defeated, they unleashed their ultimate mechanical beast powered by the Six Ancient's power. Drago had already become a Cross Dragonoid after defeating Apollonir long ago. Drago managed to break into the beast's energy core, taking the power, and evolving into Pyrus Helix Dragonoid and winning the battle. Masterz is one of the strongest Pyrus brawlers ever. He like many has defeated Dan Kuso and the battle brawlers. Before he met Blaze, he was one of The Sacred 7. When Blaze and Masterz first met, they had a rocky start that resulted in immediate violence. Then they became friends and soon almost like brothers. They still watch each others back, until this day. The Sacred 7 Masterz was a member of The Sacred 7, before they disbanned, and he has no memory of what happened. He joined a team with Phoenix7 and Firestormblaze, but they really don't do much. Masterz doesn't dance unless it's battle. He can summon lightning, fire, and his abilities similar to Blaze. B.E.C.B. Masterz's own team while he leads himself. They protect Bakugan and train brawlers. Members include Ventus Phantom, Emilia Oceas, Destroyer, Jade Nedski, and Axel Payne as the main team. Team Signers Along with Aides and Crow(catfish08), Masterz is a Signer on Team Signers. He leads the team against all those who oppose the good of Yu-Gi-Oh! Lance Masterson Lance Masterson is another identity of Masterz. He was a typical teenage boy until he was struck by lightning. He survived but was comatose for days. During his coma, he saw visions of the future and other worlds. After he awoke, Lance realized he had the ability to conduct electricity throughout his body and project it like a laser. He also gained superhuman strength, speed, and stamina as well as combat skills and swordsmanship. Strike Lance was born human but is a descendant of an ancient race of people with the ability to control the elements of the universe called Zenians. The lightning bolt increased his Zenian DNA. He can willingly suppress his human DNA and become a full Zenian where his appearance changes. His hair grows slightly longer and turns from black to brown. His eyes turn from dark brown to hazel with a hint of yellow. His muscle mass increases as well. He realized that he has these powers to eventually save the Multiverse from a destructive threat known as the Original Apocalypse or Apocalypse Prime. Lance took the name Strike, because of how he was struck by lightning. Apocalyse and Rebirth Apocalypse was an ancient being created to destroy the world. Afterwards, a Rebirth is spawned to recreate the world or finish the job in the rare case that the Apocalypse did not complete his mission. Every planet with life has an Apocalypse. The Earth one was awakened after the Darkness was defeated because of the massive energy release. Strike and his friends defeated Apocalypse and Rebirth. They were called to the Zenian planet of Zenkoria to defeat the original Apocalypse. Identities *Bakugan: Brawley X Masterz *Beyblade: Blake "the Ripper" Masterz *Pokemon: Tray "the Champion" Masterz *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yuudai "Drako" Masterz *Digimon: Damion Masterz *Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ryder Masterz *Music: Mason "Riot" Masterz Notable Quotes *"I'm Masterz, I'm Pyrus." *"I like fire." *"Don't point your guns at me, I'm one of the good guys." *"So declares Masterz, so it shall be!" *"Angering me will be your greatest mistake..." *"I LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON... SHOOTING QUASAR DRAGON!!!" *"Don't follow the crowd, stand above it!" *"Well, ya see, I don't care!" Powers and abilities Powers *'Protagonist Winning Ability' *'Superhuman Speed': Masterz can move very fast, so fast that it seems like he disappears and reappears out of nowhere. *'Endurance': Even without armor, Masterz can take the toughest of hits an emerge alright. *'Superhuman Strength:' Physical and energy, Masterz has an incredible amount of strength. He usually doesn't have to use his full power. *'Mark of the Crimson Dragon:' Masterz bears the Head Mark of the Crimson Dragon. He can also combine all of the Marks onto his back to represent the bonds between him and his friends, and take down his enemies. *'Flight:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Electrokinesis': Masterz can control lightning. He can fire bolts from his hands and generate the electricity throughout his entire body. He can turn himself into electricity and control machines. He can infiltrate technology so electrical weapons like robots usually explode in defeat. *'Lightning Bolt Projection' * Abilities *'Stealth': Masterz can disguise himself and blend in with the surroundings, thanks to his Elemental Powers. *'Marksmanship': Masterz has great aim, especially in dire situations. This greatly comes in handy with his lightning. *'Hunting, Senses, Special Communication': Masterz has great sensing abilities, allowing him to easily hunt. He can also communicate with animals. *'Teleportation:' Masterz can teleport to anywhere without being seen or detected, *'Elemental Control: '''Masterz has power of water, grass, lightning, fire, ice, earth, air, light, and darkness. Mainly uses lightning and fire. The elements other than lightning belong to friends of Masterz, so at times he has to borrow their abilities. *'Miltulingual: Masterz can speak English, Spanish, and French. Forms *'''Master Dragonoid: Masterz, often when enraged or at random times, will mutate into a humanoid/Dragonoid-like creature. *'Ultimate Pyrus Warrior:' Channeling the power of the Crimson Jewel Fragment he wears around his neck, Masterz's becomes the Ultimate Pyrus Warrior and his Dragonoid in battle temporarily becomes Pyrus Apollo Dragonoid. *'Lightning Zenian': Non-Bakugan related, Masterz's true race is half-human, half-Zenian. His Zenian alias is Strike. **'Neo Zenian': The power of lightning is truly accessed when Masterz enters his Neo Zenian mode. His hair becomes blond with blue markings in it. His strength, speed, power, and stamina is amplified. ***'Enraged Neo Zenian': While in Neo Zenian mode, if Masterz's rage builds to inhuman levels, it forces him into a new form. **'Ultra Zenian: '''A more powerful form of Zenian; Ultra Zenian is accessed when truly needed. ***'Enraged Ultra Zenian': A more powerful version of Enraged Neo Zenian. **'Alpha Zenian:' Masterz's most powerful elemental form. Neo and Ultra Zenian modes must first be achieved. If Masterz's body forces him into Alpha Zenian mode, then his life is truly in danger. ***'Enraged Alpha Zenian: One of Masterz's most dangerous form which is achieved when under the influence of extreme rage while in Alpha Zenian mode. ***'''Hellfighter Zenian: The most dangerous and uncontrollable form. This is not a natural Zenian form. Masterz first entered this form when fighting an enemy of his under the influence of the devil. Before dying, the enemy transferred his hellish energy into Masterz's body, giving birth to a form of pure chaos. Equipment *'Swords': Masterz uses multiple swords as weapons. *'Thunder Blade:' A sword conjured from lightning, Masterz's favorite sword. *'Knives': He also uses knives, as seen when he was dressed in civilian clothes. He often refers to them as "small blades". *'Armor: '' Masterz wears armor as protection. He removes it to increase his speed and agility. *'''Leyvaten Blade: Masterz carries around a sword with the power of a hurricane, one which resembles the sword his Duel Monster; Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, wields. Trivia *On occasion, Masterz will dye his bangs red. *Masterz loves apples. *Masterz's hobbies include playing guitar, acting, writing music, and playing card games. Gallery BXM_TN.png|Masters' usual outfit at age 13 Masters at 12.jpg|Masters at age 12 Darkus Masters.jpg|Masters as a Darkus Brawler BXM dragon eyes 2.jpg|Masters with reptilian eyes BXM_and_Lumino.png Masters_CP_Strike.png BXM_Neo.png BXMasterz.png Anime Blaze VS Masters.png|Masters fighting Firestormblaze Images (2).jpg|Masters in Regular knight form Masters Anime.png|Masters wears sun glasses to hide his reptilian eyes. Masters Anime Beach.png|Masters at the beach Anime Masters with small blades.jpg|Masters with Small Blades Animated Masterz.jpg|Masterz whoa masterz.png|An Enraged Masterz Animated Zenian masterz.jpg|Masters in his basic Zenian form Masterz uh.jpg|Masterz with Dragonoid eyes Head Mark glows.jpg|Masters' Head Mark glowing Green eye.png|Masters' Reptilian eye (resembles that of a Dragonoid.) anime kiss.jpg|Brawley and Jade kissing Anime masterz 7.jpg|Masterz with his spirit separated from his body Animated Masterz 8.jpg|Masterz captured by darkness Tray Masterz.jpeg|Tray Masterz Enraged Neo Zenian.png|Enraged Neo Zenian mode Alpha Zenian.png|Alpha Zenian mode Neo Zenian.png|Neo Zenian Masterz Bakugan 299px-Pyrus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png 401px-PyrusLD.png Apollo Dragonoid 001.JPG|Pyrus Apollo Dragonoid 324px-CrimsonPearl_Strikeflier.png Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Evo_Open.png 474px-Pyrus_QuakeDragonoid.png 347px-388px-Pyrus DragonoidColossus.png 364px-Pyrus BattalixDragonoid.png Mechtogan 150px-Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png 364px-Pyrus_Zenthon.png References *Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers HQ *http://my.bakugan.com/BrawlyXMasterz *http://www.youtube.com/user/VXMasterson Other Versions *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Brawley_X_Masterz *http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Masterz *http://udaduelacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Drako_Masterz Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zenian Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Category:Knights Category:Brawley X Masterz Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Castle Knights